A Ballad of Love and Regulation
by Bloody Love
Summary: AU SXF Faye Valentine, a valiant policewoman, has been sent on the case of the Red Dragon Syndicate, who are both feared and dangerous. When she meets a certian memeber they bargain their way into a relationship that sends them in head over heels.
1. How it all Began

Bloody Love: Well this is my first Cowboy Bebop story. I hope it doesn't totally suck. So please be nice because I've only seen 6 episodes. Well without further adieu on to the story.

Bloody Love: Oh and a big thank you to Kendra Luehr. Also I would like to dedicate it to her for helping me come up with a plot. Thanks for editing it too.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

\Scene change/

**A Ballad of Love and Regulation**

**Chapter 1: How it all began**

'How do I get myself into these things?' a gorgeously, voluptuous woman with purple hair wondered miserably.

The woman scanned her surroundings again for the second time. She was in a broken down, deserted apartment complex accompanied by a tall, gangly man with puffy green hair. A gangster no less and, incidentally, she an FBI agent. They were on the eighth floor since the other eight were blasted off. So there was no roof and the walls were crumbling down around them, every five to ten minutes you would hear a few bricks topple down.

Her eyes automatically turning to look at the man, Spike, who currently was surprisingly carelessly leaning against the only hole in the wall, scrutinizing the area. A lit cigarette was placed precariously between his index and middle fingers in his left hand which was limp by his thigh.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, the woman pivoted on her heel and headed over towards the fire they had started with some debris to ward off the cold, for the sun was setting. Mars tended to get a little chilly once the sun disappeared over the horizon.

However, the sky was beautiful even if mostly red. The woman took off her black jacket and folded it so it could make some semblances of a pillow. She proceeded to take off her gun holsters and laid them down next to her jacket so that they would be in easy reach if she needed them. Then she lay on her back and closed her eyes in hopes of falling asleep.

She laid there with her eyes closed for hours but sleep seemed to elude her. Spike had come over and laid down a few feet away from her after the sun was gone, which was roughly a few hours ago.

'I hope Ed's ok. This is the first time I've been away from her for a night ever since her parents passed away,' sadness quickly enveloped the woman. 'Emma how could you leave Ed like that? She needs you, but I will try my best to raise her right. You were my sister, after all, so I promise to take good care of her once I'm out of this. I hope Jet went to go get her so she's not home by herself.'

The woman turned to face the fire, her eyes snapping open to reveal a pair of emerald eyes, the fire light dancing across her eyes making them appear luminous and all the more enticing. Her eyes glazed over as she thought back five days ago.

**\Scene change/**

"Valentine, get your ass in here, now!" a voice boomed throughout the vicinity.

A purple head snapped up and a woman lifted herself out of her chair at a leisurely pace and casually strolled down the hall to the room from which the voice came from. Valentine pushed the door open and sauntered in before making herself cozy in on of the plushy chairs.

"Where've you been? You were supposed to be here at four!!!!!!!" a hulky, balding man said from behind his immaculate desk.

Valentine glanced at the clock on the wall to see that it was exactly five after. "Oh calm down, Jet I'm only five minute's late," Valentine said indignantly with a roll of her eyes.

"Faye, how many times have I told you not to call me Jet? I'm your superior so it's Commander Black," Jet said, a vein pulsing at his temple. Faye just looked at him wondering just how he and Julia had fallen in love with each other.

"Many times and I still haven't. So let's cut to the chase…what _did_ you call me in here for?" Faye asked still pondering over her previous thought.

Jet pulled out a manila folder from his desk and started to leaf through it. "I'm putting you in charge of the Syndicate case," Jet paused and glanced up at Faye to see her surprised face. "The Red Dragons and the Black Scorpions have been going at it like crazy. Sadly, too many civilians have been getting in the way and killed. So I need you to bring the leaders in," Jet said and shoved the folder towards Faye. She reached out and grabbed the folder off of Jet's desk.

"I will do my best, sir," Faye said, then spun on her heel and was out the door.

**So how was that for my first bebop ****fic****? I'll try to update soon. I promise. It's just I've not been into my ****fics**** lately so I thought maybe if I try something else I'll get inspired and moving again. I changed a few things I felt I could describe their surroundings a little bit better for now. I'll add more next chapter. Till next time readers, Bloody Love**


	2. I’m going with you!

Bloody Love: I'm so glad that those of you who read the first chapter liked it. I enjoyed writing it and I couldn't wait till my computer got fixed so I could write the next chapter. I hope this one is better than the last one.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

\Scene change/

**A Ballad of Love and Regulation**

**Chapter 2: I'm going with you?! I don't think so, you're coming with me.**

A pair of emerald eyes sleepily opened and blinked a few times. Faye yawned as she tried to get up only to realize that she was stuck. The cold from last night had settled into her bones and the hard concrete of the building had made her joints lock up. So she laid there and slowly started to work the kinks out.

Once she could sit up Faye noticed that she had turned in her sleep so that her back was facing the fire. She dug her hand through her hair and put her black headband back on since it fell off. Before tugging her jacket on, she changed the bandage on her right shoulder, the pain had morphed into a dull ache. Then Faye turned around to see that the gangster was nowhere in sight.

'FUCK! Where the hell did he go? If I don't find him I'm going to be turned into shit!' Faye thought as she dragged herself to her feet, grabbing one of her guns in the process, and searched the perimeter as quickly as she could. She limped over the walls of the broken cubicles to the once nice office and looked out the hole in the wall. All she saw was overgrown grass with spots of brown and bricks, no gangster in sight. "Damn it!" Faye yelled, knotting her hands in her shoulder length hair.

Faye turned and headed for the door to the stairs, which had miraculously survived. She flung the door open and collided with a solid body and almost fell on her ass but strong, lean arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her close to the warm being. A deep, rich rumble emitted from the chest before her. "And just where do you think you're going?" a voice she just learned to recognize, asked.

"Where am I going? More like where the _hell_ have you been?" Faye yelled as she disentangled herself from Spike, putting a couple feet between them and settling her left hand on her hip, her right arm was in a sling and couldn't go anywhere. "You're not supposed to go anywhere except to headquarters. Remember, you are under arrest Mr. Spiegel for killing innocent citizens in this stupid war of yours, among other things."

"I'm not wearing any handcuffs," Spike said offhandedly, a sardonic smile spread across his face.

"That is because I have not been able to put them on you since we were running for our lives the past three days and then this morning you disappeared," Faye explained as she put the safety on her gun and stuck it in her back pocket, didn't need to shoot her ass off, and took a pair of handcuffs out of the other back pocket of her straight-legged, dark denim jeans. "Come on Mr. Spegial, I'm turning you in," Spikes smile went from sardonic to humorous as it spread even further across his face, "And what's so funny?" Faye asked, eyeing Spike as if he was a snake and she wasn't sure if he was poisonous or not.

"Faye, you're not turning me in," Spike said confidently.

"I'm not?" Faye asked quizzically but still eyeing him.

"No, you are coming with me," Spike stated as he closed the distance between them.

"I'm going with you?! You must have hit your head worse than I thought. You're delusional. You are coming with me and that's final. Now, do we have to do this the hard way or are you going to give me your hands?" Faye asked reaching for his hands.

Spike let her grab his left hand and he took a step closer so that they were only four inches apart. Just as Faye was about to slap the handcuff on his wrist, Spike lowered his head, looked into her eyes and said, "The hard way." Faster than Faye could even blink, Spike grabbed the cuffs with his right hand and slapped them on Faye herself.

Faye gapped up at Spike, then down to her cuffed hand, then back up at Spike. Her expression turned malice as she swung her fist at his head but Spike caught it before it could make contact. "Look Faye you can either make this difficult or easy on yourself. I vote you make it easy because either way you are coming with me," Spike said, hooking the other cuff in one of his belt loops.

"You Son Of A Bitch! Let me go and un-cuff me now! You're supposed to be in these! I have to take you in, and then go after the leader of the Black Scorpions. So let me go you … you … you LUNKHEAD," Faye ranted as she kicked, screamed, tugged, pushed, and pulled.

Spike suddenly came to a stop and turned to face Faye, anger and annoyance clearly written across his face. "Listen, Faye, I'm saving your ass here. There is no way you could go after Vicious by yourself and survive. So if you want to live to see the next twenty years you'll shut the hell _up_ and walk or I'll leave you here just like this!" Spike yelled and turned around and started to pull Faye along. She shut her mouth and let him lead her to go get her jacket and her other gun then to who knows where, for now. 'Saving me, my ass!' with that thought Faye made an indigent snort causing Spike to look back at her with a cocked eyebrow. Instead of meeting his look she adverted her eyes, lifted her chin a notch giving her an air of loftiness and thought back to first meeting him.

**\Scene change/**

Faye was on her way to the 'Angelic Feathers' which was a bar during the day and a club once the sun set. She wore a black v-neck t-shirt with a black jacket over top that came to her hips, concealing her gun holsters. A pair of straight-legged, dark denim jeans clad her long legs and a pair of black boots decorated her feet. This was no happy, fun-time evening, she had a mission, to capture and turn in one Mr. Spike Spegial. It had taken her a day to track him down to this place.

After twenty minutes of waiting she was finally inside. Once inside she scrutinized the vicinity but no puffy green hair in site, it was still light outside perhaps he would be coming for the night life tonight. She took a seat at the bar that had a good view of the door but she still was able to see the rest of the bar/club well. Wanting to be sober, so she could get what she came for, she ordered a coke and sat back and waited.

She sat there till 7:30 before what she was looking for showed up. She let the green puff ball bob its way through the crowd and come to a stop at a table that had a couple blondes and a red head at it, which was only a few tables away from where she sat at the bar. Spike threw back a couple drinks, knowing he was being watched, before Faye decided that enough was enough, she was bringing this gangster in. Faye didn't even take four steps toward the table when the entrance was thrown open and twenty men swarmed in, all with their guns drawn and firing.

A variety of noises assaulted Faye's ears as she ducked behind her stool for cover. The screams, the stampeding of running feet, furniture being overturned, gunfire, and the atrocious sound of bullets tearing through flesh sounded like an old battle field. Spike was behind his overturned table and was returning fire, each bullet coming in contact with it target either killing or seriously wounding him. Faye dashed to Spike's little fort and took a bullet in her right shoulder, sending her careening over the table to land next to Spike. She let out a grunt of pain instead of the scream that threatened to rip from her throat as red hot pain shot through her body as she landed on her injured shoulder; slowly she got up and pulled her gun out to help return the onslaught.

Then a man with silver hair, black clothes, and a long black trench coat walked through the opened door. Almost instantly the gunfire ceased and Faye peeked over the edge of the table to see the man that had put a halt on the fighting. She felt Spike stiffen next to her and she automatically knew this man was Vicious. Vicious took a quick survey of the room and noticed that he only had eleven men left and a smirk slowly slid onto his face.

An eerie, lifeless sounding voice slithered across the room to them, "Does the beast still rage inside, Spike?"

Slowly, almost as if he were a cat Spike stood up his gun resting by his side as he faced his nemesis, "I let my beast go a long time ago, Vicious."

"Then why are you still living?!" Vicious shouted as he pulled his katana out of its sheath and rested it by his side as Spike had.

"I'm not," Spike put simply. In lightning fast speed he raised his gun and fired at Vicious who raised his katana just as fast. The timing was perfect. The bullet ricochet off the blade, making a little ring, and imbedded itself into flesh, killing another of Vicious' men as it tore through his heart. Vicious surged toward Spike, raising his katana to strike and Spike leaped over the overturned table firing at Vicious, who dodged each bullet. Metal hit metal, gun against katana, and they shook from the strength their owners exerted as they pushed trying to get their own weapon closer to the enemy and keep the other away from them. Spike pulled the trigger lodging a bullet in Vicious' left shoulder. Vicious pulled back but slanted his katana so that when he pulled it back he left a gash along Spike's right cheek.

Faye had gotten into a crouched position and watched the whole encounter, her gun still in front of her face. It was a spectacular site, watching these two men fight each other, their muscles rippling, straining, and bulging. Testing each other's strength and the only way to win was to come out alive. It was also graceful in a sick way like they were running water or a couple in an intense dance. So enraptured was she that she never noticed one of Vicious' eight men remaining had crept up behind her until it was too late. She felt the cold muzzle of the gun against her temple and knew she was in deep shit.

"Put the gun down slowly," a deep voice said softly in her right ear, next to the gun. Faye did as he said, she needed him to believe that she was being cooperative so she could catch him off guard and get the gun away from him. She ignored the two crime lords fighting and clicked all her other senses into everything else around her. She let the man drag her up by her left arm, thankful that it wasn't her right arm that would have hurt too much. She finally noticed that her entire jacket sleeve was saturated with blood and was dripping off her fingertips. She was losing too much blood, not a good sign.

The hand that held onto her left arm let go and ran across her stomach right under her bosom and grabbed her right arm right above the elbow. Then he raised his arm just a bit pushing her breasts up making more cleavage strain out of the v in her shirt. Faye grit her teeth from pain and anger, wishing her right arm wasn't so useless so she could get her other gun out of the double holster under her jacket. When she could she was going to kill this son of a bitch. Then he started to backing up and Faye fallowed, the moment for escape wasn't right yet.

The other seven men were strategically stationed around the room. The only way to get out was through them and the only way through them was to kill them. Now to start thinking of a way to escape, time was of the essence so she had to work fast, she had a feeling he was going to pull her out a door. She could use her body because from the way his erection was poking into her ass, she could guess that he liked it. Also he wasn't that tall, maybe the same height as her a plus for her. The next step she took was a little bigger, bringing her left leg between his and ultimately bringing them closer together so she could rub against his erection.

A low groan emitted from his throat and he came to a full stop. Faye had him and she knew it hook, line, and now time for the sinker. She made small movements making it more like a tease and made little mewling noises to suggest that she wanted him just a much. His breath grew ragged as he started to pant, stirring her hair and he leaned his head against hers. The hand on her arm let go and came to rest on her stomach and started to make little circular motions on it with his thumb and the gun was pointed at the ceiling as the wrist rested in the little dip between her neck and shoulder.

The time was now and she had to move fast. Faye twisted the leg between his and kicked his left leg out from under him and stepped away from him. Her right hand reached under her jacket and pulled the gun out from the left holster and brought it up so the butt rested in her left palm. She turned to face the man falling and pointed her gun at him as he was bringing his to face her. Faye didn't hesitate as she pulled the trigger, she preferred it to be his life not hers, and shot him right between the eyes. He hit the floor with a thud and the gun slipped from his hand, he never got a shot off.

Faye made a dash for the overturned table where her gun was as the last seven men hailed bullets down on her. Once at the table she picked up her gun then headed straight for the bar but in a zig zag pattern so it made her harder to hit. When she reached the bar she hefted herself up on it and a piercing red hot pain tore through her left thigh. Faye threw herself over the bar and landed on her right shoulder tearing the clot open and fresh blood oozed out of the wound and searing pain ripped down her arm. The pain was so intense she felt dizzy, nauseous, cold, and numb all at once before she was engulfed in the darkness that promised oblivion.

**Well that's all for now. So what did you all think? I've already started the next chapter so hopefully**


End file.
